Accidente
by Atori-chan
Summary: Por culpa de un accidente, Gabumon y Piyomon se convierten en seres humanos. Pero, ¿por qué tuvo que ser mediante un beso accidental?
1. PRIMER ACCIDENTE

**SUMARY:** Por culpa de un accidente, Gabumon y Piyomon se convierten en seres humanos. Pero, ¿por qué tuvo que ser mediante un beso accidental?

 **Pareja principal:** Gabumon x Piyomon

 **Parejas secundarias:** Yamato x Sora y más que irán apareciendo a lo largo del fic.

 **Aclaraciones:** Tiene acotaciones en relación con _Digimon Tri._ Los personajes tienen las edades que figuran en esta saga. También he añadido a los personajes de 02.

 **Género:** _Romance & Humor (leve) _

**Aviso:** _QUIZÁS EN FUTUROS CAPÍTULOS LOS HAYA_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Digimon_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akiyoshi Hongo.

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO DEDICADO A MYLIIE RECA**_

 _AUNQUE LA CONOZCO DE HACE POCO, ES SUFICIENTE PARA VER QUE ES UNA GRAN AMIGA Y DIGNA DE CONFIANZA._

* * *

 _ **ACCIDENTE**_

 _by: Atori_

* * *

PRIMER ACCIDENTE

El enemigo con el que peleaban era bastante fuerte. No para los digimons elegidos quiénes tenaces, se negaban a rendirse.

Usarían sus fuerzas hasta el límite para salvar el mundo de sus queridos amigos humanos.

Desde el suelo, sus compañeros humanos los animaban y a través de sus respectivas características les daban la fuerza necesaria para que no dedigievolucionasen.

Habían aprendido mucho desde la batalla contra Alphamon que esta vez no iban a cometer el mismo error. Y ese sentimiento llegó a los doce seres digitales.

Con ese ferviente deseo, los doce digimons pudieron destruir al digimon maligno que amenazaba el mundo digital y sobre todo, el real.

Sin embargo, al haber usado todas sus fuerzas, los doce digimons volvieron a sus etapas habituales y fueron descendiendo en picado, donde los alados, trataban por todos los medios de no tener una caída dura que les provocase daño o quizás algo peor. Pero estaban tan cansados que mover sus alas era bastante complicado.

Los doce humanos desde el suelo observaban asustados cómo sus digimons se encontraban en peligro. Lo único que podrían hacer sería cogerlos en brazos. Pero los doce digimons estaban tan juntos que sería muy difícil recoger a su respectivo digimon o al de su amigo.

La fortuna les sonrió cuando de los cielos, ahora despejados de la oscuridad que lo había envuelto el digimon maligno, apareció Azulongmon. Lanzando sus esferas contra los digimons, estos se iluminaron y recobraron toda su energía para poder aterrizar sin ningún peligro.

Veemon se sintió tan lleno de energía que al querer hacer una pose chulesca, hizo que tropezara con Gabumon. El digimon de la amistad perdió el equilibrio. Algo que fue visto por Piyomon. Como novio de su amiga tenía la misión de ayudarlo y protegerlo también, así que voló hasta él, dándole alcance.

-Cógete a mis patas –le dijo el digimon alado.

Gabumon así lo hizo.

Sin embargo, con lo que Piyomon no contaba era que el peso de Gabumon no se comparaba con el peso pluma de Sora. Aún así, se esforzó en prestarle la ayuda para que pudiera restablecerse.

Sin embargo, al coger a Gabumon el descenso de Piyomon se había ralentizado de modo, que no contaba con los digimons que no volaban y que caerían sin poder controlar la velocidad a voluntad.

A pocos metros del suelo, Agumon, Palmon y Gomamon chocaron con ellos, cayendo al suelo en una masa de humo tan grande, donde los doce elegidos no tardaron en correr.

Mientras corría, Yamato no paraba de perjurar que mataría a alguien si algo le había pasado a su querido amigo digital, especialmente a Daisuke por ser el causante principal de que su digimon perdiese el equilibrio.

El agujero que dejaron los digimons había sido tan grande y profundo que cada uno de los humanos preguntaba por su respectivo digimon.

Al mismo tiempo, los que habían aterrizado sin problemas, junto a sus compañeros humanos corrían para verificar el estado de sus amigos.

Cuando llegaron, la masa de humo todavía continuaba, haciendo que Yamato y los demás buscasen a sus digimons entre toses secas.

-Esta… Estamos aquí…

-¡Agumon! –lo llamó Taichi al escuchar la voz de su digimon.

Por fin la humareda desapareció y al ver a los digimons caídos, tanto los elegidos como los digimons ilesos se quedaron boquiabiertos y alucinados por lo que tenían delante.

-Ay, ay, ay ¡Me duele la cabeza! –se quejó Gomamon con su pata sobre su pequeña cabecita. Al ver a su compañero humano parado y rojo como un tomate, puso la expresión de la confusión- ¿Qué pasa, Joe?

-Ah… Ah… -fue Mimi la que intentaba articular palabra. Pero era más efectivo su gesto del dedo señalando algo.

-¡¿Qué?! –cuestionaba Agumon donde Sora quería tapar la vista a su compañero humano muy molesta. ¿Por qué?

-¡Sácate de encima, Agumon!

El digimon anaranjado le chocó escuchar esa voz desconocida pero a la vez muy familiar. Además, que era eso tan blandito y caliente sobre lo que estaba.

Mirando hacia abajo, se encontró con algo de un color muy raro. Subía y bajaba ligeramente y era tan blandito y suave que la curiosidad le picó en querer tocarlo.

-¡Qué te saques, animal! –bramó Yamato apartando a Agumon de un manotazo, impidiendo que tocara aquel trasero humano. Inmediatamente, se sacó su largo abrigo para colocárselo encima.

Sora también se apresuró y prestó su chaqueta, agradeciendo que estuvieran en la temporada de invierno para poder ocultar aquello que misteriosamente había aparecido.

-Pero, ¡¿qué pasa?! –exigía saber Agumon, mirando a Taichi, esperando que lo defendiera- ¡Taichi! ¡¿Viste lo que me hizo?!

Pero éste aún estaba alucinado por lo que tenía ante sus ojos.

Molesto en que no dijera ni una palabra e intrigado en saber qué miraba con tanta atención, Agumon se centró en el mismo lugar, y su boca se abrió tanto como pudo.

En el lugar donde tendrían que haber estado Gabumon y Piyomon, se encontraban dos seres humanos desnudos, hombre y mujer, tapados únicamente por los abrigos ofrecidos de Yamato y Sora. Y qué lo golpearan nuevamente, si esos seres humanos no eran Gabumon y Piyomon. Él tenía el cabello azul metálico. Lo llevaba corto pero ligeramente rebelde. Sus ojos eran de la misma tonalidad rojiza que los de Gabumon. Ella, por el contrario, tenía el pelo rosa como el de Piyomon. Lo llevaba suelto y largo hasta la cintura. Sus ojos eran los mismos azulados del digimon de Sora.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué ha pasado? –fue Koushiro el primero en preguntar para saber cómo había ocurrido tal anomalía.

En respuesta, y como si estuvieran sincronizados, ambos digimons bajaron la cabeza rojos de pies a cabeza, como si pudieran tener alguna idea.

Yamato cabreado de ver a su digimon humillado, se centró en Azulongmon en búsqueda de una respuesta.

-¡¿Qué has hecho, Azulongmon?! –asimilando que las esferas que había lanzado, tuviese un efecto secundario.

Le importaba una mierda estar tratando con un digimon sagrado y poderoso que podría devorarlo o estrujarlo con una de sus garras. El ver a su digimon en ese estado, era algo que no perdonaría.

-Yamato –susurró la pelirroja algo temerosa por lo que pudiera pasarle. Sabía que su novio siempre era un echado para adelante, donde solo ella podría detenerlo. Pero cuando se trataba de su digimon, no escuchaba a lo que le decía.

El digimon sagrado, por su parte, se mantuvo en silencio mirando al humano y con bastante gravedad.

Segundos estuvieron así cara a cara, donde el resto observaban aquello en tensión sin saber qué decir. Solo esperando una respuesta que pudiera darles el digimon dragón.

Repentinamente el gran digimon comenzó a brillar y Yamato escuchó como su novia gritaba el nombre de su digimon. Asustado porque hubieran terribles consecuencias para ellos, vio como las apariencias humanas de Gabumon y Piyomon brillaron intensamente.

Antes de que pudiera formarse ideas raras, Yamato vio como su amigo ya no seguía solo con el abrigo que le había dado, sino que estaba vestido como dios manda, para evitar que la gente lo mirara y pensara cosas raras. Lo mismo ocurría con la digimon humana de Sora. Aunque estuvieran con el abrigo puesto, era invierno y llamaría mucho la atención si los vieran caminando descalzos y con las piernas al aire. Cualquiera pensaría que debajo de aquella prenda, no llevaban nada más. Azulongmon, con su gran poder, había solucionado aquel problema.

-Llegaremos al fondo de esto –sin poder ofrecerles nada sólido sobre lo qué había pasado-. Sin embargo, creo que esto ha sido más bien por vosotros que por alguna represalia.

Yamato entornó los ojos, preguntándose si se estaba refiriendo a Sora y a él, o a todos en general.

Y sin poder preguntárselo, Azulongmon desapareció con el mismo misterio que con el que había aparecido.

-¡Espera! –pero fue inútil. Azulongmon ya no estaba.

-¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso último? –cuestionó Taichi con la misma incógnita que él- ¿Acaso ha pasado algo raro entre tú y Sora?

-Creo que eso no es asunto tuyo –espetó volviendo a donde estaba Gabumon, que lo miraba entre confuso, asustado, perdido, pero sobre todo, sonrojado. Las mismas emociones que Piyomon, había que destacar.

-Bueno –comenzó Miyako bastante optimista-, tener a tu digimon en forma humana es una gran ventaja. Así no tendréis que esconderlos como hemos tenido que hacer. Además es más cómodo tenerlos en casa como humanos. Me pregunto si… -con un mentón sobre la cabeza y luego miró fijamente a Hawkmon. El digimon sintiéndose demasiado observado, sintió miedo por lo que su amiga estuviera pensando. Y no era para menos, ya que su amiga había echado a volar tanto la imaginación, donde sonrojada, se imaginaba a un Hawkmon buen mozo y más guapetón que su amor del alma Ken Ichijoji. La idea de dormir juntos, la ponía peor.

-¡Tiene razón! –expuso ahora Patamon molesto- ¡A mí también me gustaría ser humano! –más que nada porque así podría conquistar a la gata digital que tanto le gustaba. Además, viendo las apariencias de Gabumon y Piyomon, cabían muchas posibilidades que tuviera un físico casi idéntico al de Angemon.

-¡Cierto! ¡Cierto! –ahora era Palmon la que se sentía emocionada en ser humana y poder llevar la misma ropa bonita que Mimi- ¿Cómo pudisteis convertiros en humanos? ¿Pensaste en algo? ¿Pasó algo? –preguntándole a Piyomon directamente con demasiado entusiasmo.

Como respuesta, Piyomon agachó la cabeza tan avergonzada. Posteriormente, corrió a esconderse detrás de Sora. Ni que decir de Gabumon, que no daba despegado sus ojos rojos del suelo.

Sora comprendiéndola, se dirigió hacia sus amigos.

-Por favor, dejad de insistir con algo que es desconocido para ellos. Aunque sea algo increíble e impresionantes, para ellos les es muy incómodo. Dejad que Yamato y yo nos encarguemos –teniéndolo a su lado como apoyo.

-Bueno… -expuso Daisuke rascándose la cabeza-. Quizás sea lo mejor.

-En cuanto sepáis algo, por favor, hacédmelo saber –pidió Koushiro donde a partir de esa noche, no dormiría tranquilo hasta que supiera porqué Gabumon y Piyomon se habían convertido en humanos.

.

En casa de Yamato, el rubio se dejó caer sobre el sofá. Parecía que la batalla final lo había agotado emocionalmente. Y eso que el día anterior se había concienzado del peligro que habría ese día. De hecho, hasta había pasado la noche con Sora, aprovechando que su padre estaba de viaje. Necesitaban estar juntos, por si no daban conseguido la victoria. Confiaba en su digimon, pero había visto tantas cosas, que nunca se sabía cuando la fortuna dejaría de sonreírles.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos solos, ¿podéis decirnos qué ha pasado? –preguntó Sora, sentándose en el otro sofá sin dejar de abrazar a Piyomon.

Yamato prestó atención a la conversación, enfocándose más en su digimon que estaba de pie como una estatua y con su mirada sin despegar del suelo y con ese rojo que competía con sus ojos.

-Bueno… -hablaba Piyomon con una voz algo distinta a la que tenía cuando era Piyomon-. Yo… -y nerviosa y colorada como Gabumon. Pero ella contaba con el apoyo físico de Sora, que le apretaba ligeramente las manos, animándola a que confiara en ellos- Lo último que recuerdo es que… Tras ayudar a Gabumon… Sentí que alguien tropezaba conmigo, haciéndome caer…

Los digimons de Taichi, Mimi y Joe. Recordó Yamato irritado. Al igual que Daisuke, pagarían justos por pecadores. Como sus digimons llevasen algo de culpa sobre aquello, rodaría cabezas. Y mierdas le importaba que uno de ellos, fuese Mimi. Su digimon era más importante que aquella coqueta que tenía por amiga.

-Y… Y… Y… Cuando aterrizamos… … … … …-y Piyomon no pudo seguir hablando, ya que se quedó cortada.

-¿Fue cuando ya erais humanos? –supuso Sora a que la vergüenza tuvo que ser a verse desnudos y aún por encima con Gabumon encima de ella, donde cosas raras cualquiera se imaginaría si viesen a un hombre y a una mujer en esa posición. Y sus digimons sabían muy bien lo que eso significaba.

-No… -hablando Gabumon por primera vez- En el suelo… éramos digimons… pero… …Agumon… … …

-¿Agumon? –murmuró Yamato, donde ya tenía segunda victima.

-Él… Él… … …me… empujó… … …

Ver cómo Gabumon y Piyomon estaban tan rojos como dos niños inocentes, hizo que Sora se imaginara lo que pudo haber pasado.

-¡¿OS BESÁSTEIS?! –preguntó incrédula levantándose exaltada.

La vergüenza que cubrió a ambos humanos fue suficiente respuesta, dejando a Yamato boquiabierto de que la transformación se debiera a eso. Pero entonces, una idea acudió a su mente.

-¿Por qué no probáis a hacerlo de nuevo? –propuso el rubio.

Tanto Gabumon como Piyomon miraron a Ishida alarmados y rojos a más no poder. Realmente, daban la imagen de dos niños pequeños enamorados y que se sentían nerviosos estando en la compañía del otro.

-Pero, Yamato, ¿qué dices? –preguntó Sora de que les metiera semejante compromiso.

-Si eso los ha convertido en humanos, quizás volver a hacerlo es lo que les devuelva a su estado original. ¿O queréis estar así como humanos para siempre?

Y esa pregunta, hizo que volvieran a mirar el suelo nerviosos.

-Yo… …A mí con estar al lado de Sora… Me da igual… -le daba muchísima vergüenza tener que volver a besarse con Gabumon. No es que le hubiera sido desagradable. Pero es que besarse con alguien y después aparecer desnuda ante esa persona donde había sentido cosas raras… Mejor callárselo. Tenía miedo de que la tomaran por una pervertida.

-Yo… Así… No podría protegerte… –Gabumon no solo sentía la misma vergüenza que su colega digital, ahora humana, sino que también había sentido esas cosas extrañas y que, a diferencia de ella, le daba miedo saber qué era.

Sora los miró a ambos y sonrió con ternura. Yendo hasta su digimon la cogió de las manos.

-Seas quién seas, para mí siempre seguirás siendo mi querida amiga Piyomon.

-Sora… -con lágrimas en los ojos emocionada.

-Lo mismo digo, Gabumon –habló ahora Yamato con una sonrisa hacia su querido amigo.

-Yamato… -fue el turno ahora de Gabumon para emocionarse.

-Creo que lo mejor, será mejor que Gabumon y tú lo habléis y decidáis lo que queréis hacer. Sea cual sea la decisión que toméis, Yamato y yo la aceptaremos.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza.

-También será mejor que os dejemos solos para que os sintáis más cómodos –propuso Sora, imaginando que el digimon de su novio, no le gustaría que hubiese gente delante al hablar de un tema tan complejo.

-Por favor –agradeciendo el propio Gabumon por su compresión.

-Estaremos en mi habitación por si nos necesitáis –yéndose con Sora.

Y quedando solos, ambos jóvenes se quedaron callados y sin poder mirarse a la cara. Los nervios se acumulaban por dentro. Y aunque tenían que hablarlo y tomar una decisión, no sabían por donde empezar sin recordar lo que habían hecho y cómo se habían encontrado.

Pero si hablaban del tema delante de Yamato y Sora, peor habría sido, ya que estarían hablando palabra minuto por minuto. Al final, ellos acabarían sus frases de una forma bastante comprometedora que los pondrían más rojos de lo que ya estaban.

Jugando con sus manos sudadas, Piyomon no dejaba de sorprenderse por cómo se movían. Eran más pequeñas que sus alas habituales y se sentía algo extraña con ellas. También extrañaba el poder volar libremente. Seguro que Gabumon también añoraba poder correr a gran velocidad con sus cuatro patas cuando era Garurumon. Así que si la solución para volver a ser digimons era… besarse…

-Esto… -iniciando la humana la conversación- ¿qué… qué… … …vamos… hacer?

Gabumon se sobresaltó y mirando hacia otro lado, contestó.

-Yo… Yo… quiero… volver… -y eso fue lo único que dijo.

-Pues… entonces… … … -y ella también se cortó ahí. Sabían lo que tenían que hacer, pero decirlo era tan vergonzoso.

-¿Tú… … …Tú… quieres? –la pregunta hizo que la mirara de reojo con el rojo pintándole las mejillas. Ver como ella le devolvió la mirada con el mismo sonrojo que él y algo extrañada, hizo que se diera cuenta de que la pregunta tenía un doble sentido- Hablaba… de volver a ser digimons… No de… -volviendo a clavar la mirada en el suelo- Besarnos…

Y ella también clavó la vista en el suelo ante esa simple pero habitual palabra entre los humanos.

Callados, sin moverse, comiéndose la cabeza y con el rojo coloreando sus mejillas estuvieron varios minutos.

Sabían que tenían que besarse si querían volver a sus formas originales. Pero es que les daba tanta vergüenza que cualquiera que estuviese con ellos, se sentiría irritado y clamaría en alto de que se besaran de una vez. Hasta seguro que les cantaría aquella canción de _La Sirenita_ donde el cangrejo animaba a los dos humanos a que se besaran. Una vez más, agradecían que sus compañeros humanos no estuvieran presentes.

-Lo… Lo… hacemos… -propuso Gabumon mirándola con algo de vergüenza.

Ella únicamente asintió con la cabeza.

Y Gabumon suspiró con fuerza. Lentamente y con mucha timidez, se fue acercando a ella. Con cuidado, como si temiera que el contacto físico de ella le quitara ese pequeño valor que tenía, se sentó a su lado. La miró y ambos desviaron la mirada avergonzados.

Otros segundos pasaron hasta que Gabumon volvió a mirarla. Ella le respondió de igual manera. Con los rostros tan rojos, que podrían confundirlos por dos tomates bien maduros, ambos se fueron acercando lentamente.

Por sus cabezas pasaron la primera impresión que habían tenido al verse como humanos.

El beso accidental que se habían dado no les había resultado para nada desagradable. Y sentirse humanos, como si les dieran la oportunidad de poder disfrutar en pareja como sus compañeros humanos era como una bendición.

Pero…

Y si el otro no sentía lo mismo.

Esa inseguridad fue lo que los impulsó a besarse de golpe con cierto lamento para volver a ser lo que originalmente eran.

Al separarse, la vergüenza se esfumó para pasar a la sorpresa de ver qué seguían siendo humanos.

¿Acaso significaba que jamás volverían a ser digimons?

¿Estarían condenados a ser humanos para siempre?

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

¡Necesité la paciencia de un santo para escribir esto! ¿Y por qué?

Porque hasta yo quería avanzar, en vez de tanta incertidumbre. Pero si no, no habría el realismo que quería transmitirle. Porque estamos hablando de una historia donde ambos personajes son digimons, y podría decirse que los digimons son como niños que no saben lo que es el amor de verdad. Y con un accidente donde cayeron de forma vergonzosa y se vieron y estuvieron de forma tan comprometedora que es normal que se sientan así.

Y bueno, las dos preguntas más importantes.

¿Volverán a la normalidad?

¿Y si otros digimons también se besan, sucederá lo mismo?

Respuestas que están bien claras en mi mente.

Y como siempre pongo como anotación final en los fics que publiqué hoy.

Hoy cumplo doce años en la página. Y aparte de actualizar algunos fics de mis parejas predilectas, quise también homenajear a otras que también me encantan. Como esta de Gabumon y Piyomon. Sin embargo, es muy complicado hacer en poco tiempo un fic oneshoot y corto. Por eso, que decidí, como el resto de nuevas publicaciones, hacer uno largo.

Espero que os guste.

Un saludo.

.

 _ **-FICS ACTUALIZADOS/PUBLICADOS HOY 06/12/15-**_

ACTUALIZADOS

 _Calles nocturnas_ (crossover: sorato, sesshrin, sasusaku)

 _La razón_ (sorato)

 _Digimon: The New World_ (sorato)

 _Muñeca eterna y maldita_ (sesshrin)

 _Apocalipsis demoníaco_ (sesshrin)

 _Ella es mi nuera_ (sasusaku)

 _Cuentos populares_ (sasusaku)

PUBLICACIONES

 _Accidente_ (Gabumon x Piyomon DIGIMON)

 _Límites infranqueables_ (Takeru x Hikari y Patamon x Gatomon DIGIMON)

 _Triángulo de espinas_ (Ren x Kyoko SKIP BEAT)

 _Falsa rendición_ (Terry x Candy CANDY CANDY)

 _Memorias borradas_ (Kuncite x Minako SAILOR MOON)

.

'Atori' – BPS - _Begodramon_


	2. SEGUNDO ACCIDENTE

SEGUNDO ACCIDENTE

Tras haberles concedido tiempo más que suficiente para que Gabumon y Piyomon decidiesen lo que hacer, Yamato y Sora salían de la habitación del rubio.

La pareja había estado preocupada por la situación que sufrían sus digimons siendo ahora humanos. Pues aunque fuera una oportunidad única para que ellos vivieran como humanos, no era algo tan simple para sobrellevar, como le sucedería a Palmon si se hubiese convertido en humana. Sus digimons, quizás influenciados por cómo eran ellos, tenían muchas preocupaciones sobre lo que conllevaba pasar de digimons a humanos.

Un tema que Yamato y Sora habían discutido sobre lo que hacer en caso de que sus digimons no pudiesen volver a ser digimons, pero manteniendo algo en común, les apoyarían pasase lo que pasase.

Y viendo cómo sus digimons lucían perdidos, desesperanzados y colorados de pies a cabeza, estaba claro que tanto Gabumon como Piyomon habían intentado volver a ser lo que eran, pero sin éxito.

Sora se apresuró para abrazar a su digimon ahora humana, prestándole su hombro y su apoyo.

Solo Yamato se mantuvo en el sitio, de pie, observando con los ojos entrecerrados tanto a su amigo como a Piyomon. Podía entender que se sintiese desesperado, porque ahora como humano, tendría que conocer tanto sus costumbres como aprender cosas tan básicas como la fisonomía masculina y sus necesidades. Sin embargo, había algo que le había llamado la atención desde que Gabumon y Piyomon eran humanos. Algo que no se lo había comentado a Sora.

-No os preocupéis –comenzó Sora abrazando fuertemente a Piyomon, donde la chica había agradecido el calor corporal de la Takenouchi-. Seáis cómo seáis, nosotros os apoyaremos. Además, es una oportunidad para que podáis vivir como humanos –tratando de que vieran el lado positivo de la situación.

-Sí, pero… -comenzaba Gabumon. No negaba que pudiera ser algo interesante estar junto a Yamato como un amigo humano más suyo, sin importar lo que la gente dijera. Pero, ¿cómo podría proteger a su amigo cuando la oscuridad del Digimundo volviese?

-Sora tiene razón –le interrumpió Yamato, a sabiendas lo que diría-. Han sido suficientes emociones por hoy, así que os merecéis un buen descanso –sentenciando.

-Pero… -ahora le tocaba Piyomon, sintiéndose con la misma inseguridad que Gabumon por si un nuevo digimon apareciese. Sin embargo, una pequeña parte egoísta en su mente, la hacía imaginar el cómo sería disfrutar junto a Sora sin la necesidad de esconderse como pasaba siempre que venía al mundo humano.

-Tranquila, Piyomon –cortó esta vez Sora-. Si esto os hace sentir mejor, mañana pensaremos en la manera de que volváis a ser digimons.

La sonrisa confiada de la pelirroja, hizo que Piyomon se sintiera más tranquila, y a dejarse guiar por lo que ella hiciese.

-Bueno –pronunció Yamato, viendo cómo su amigo también se sentía mejor gracias a las palabras de su novia-, creo que después de todo lo que ha pasado hoy, deberíamos celebrar la victoria con un delicioso banquete, ¿no?

-Estoy de acuerdo –apoyaba Sora mirando tiernamente a su amiga-. Sino fuera por vosotros, ni Yamato, ni los demás, ni yo estaríamos aquí ahora para continuar con nuestra vida.

Los dos aludidos sonrieron avergonzados, agradecidos por las palabras de sus amigos. Pues era verdad que quitando el asunto de que haberse convertido en humanos, antes de eso, habían logrado realizar otra de las grandes hazañas de sus vidas. Derrotar un digimon todopoderoso cómo lo había sido Alphamon.

La experiencia les había enseñado que la oscuridad no estaba completamente erradicada, que con el tiempo, aparecería otro digimon oscuro. Pero por ahora, y en esos momentos, podrían festejar la victoria y reír felices.

El tenso ambiente que había cuando Yamato y Sora salieron de la habitación se había convertido en uno más relajado, donde, los dos digimons, ahora humanos, les bastaba con reír al lado de su respectivo compañero humano.

.

Mientras Yamato preparaba la cena, con un atento Gabumon observando su natural desenvoltura en el arte culinario, Sora y Piyomon se habían quedado en la sala, charlando amenamente, como muchas veces habían hecho cuando estaban tranquilas y sin ninguna fuerza oscura persiguiéndolas. Hasta que el escuchar el ruido en la cocina, y ver a su amiga frente a ella, algo comenzó a chocarle.

-Oye, Sora, ¿no vas a ayudar a Yamato con la comida? –de hecho, no era propio de su amiga que se quedara sin hacer nada, cuando era la primera en levantarse y ayudar al prójimo, aunque fuese alguien del que solo conocía de un minuto.

Ante la pregunta extraña, pero normal de Piyomon, Sora no pudo evitar reír ligeramente.

-Créeme que me encantaría ayudar a Yamato. Pero si lo hiciera, lo que estaría preparando, acabaría siendo un fiasco –terminando con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Piyomon torció la cabeza confusa. Sora era muy buena cocinando. De hecho, tenía un ligero recuerdo de haber escuchado a su madre, alabando uno de los platos que había realizado. ¿A qué venía ahora aquellas palabras tan contradictorias?

-Es que Yamato cocina de una manera –prosiguió Sora para aclarar la duda de Piyomon, aunque la verdad ella ni sabía muy bien como explicarlo-, que no sé que hace, que si se mete alguien para ayudarlo, incluyéndome, acaba siendo un asco. Él dice que no queda mal, pero sé que lo dice por respeto.

-Entonces, ¿quieres decir que hay que dejar que Yamato se encargue solo de la comida?

-Así es, menos en los postres –le aclaró-. No sabe hacerlos, pero porque no le gustan. Así que es normal que no sienta interés.

Piyomon se quedó nuevamente extrañada. Si la memoria no le fallaba, Sora le había preparado una dulce el día que habían empezado a salir.

-¿Y la tarta que le hiciste por Nochebuena hace años?

-Ah… -poniéndose nerviosa, donde se vio en la necesidad de apartar un mechón de su cabellera tras la oreja-. Esa se la comieron Gabumon y Hiroaki-san.

-¡¿Y Yamato ni siquiera la probó?! –preguntó con la boca abierta, alucinada de que el rubio no tuviera al menos el detalle de probar lo que su amiga había hecho con tanto cariño y amor solo para él.

Viendo cómo Sora asentía, Piyomon tuvo más que claro que Yamato había sido muy cruel, por no tener en cuenta los sentimientos que su amiga le había dedicado al preparar aquel dulce.

Ella que tanto esfuerzo había puesto, la incertidumbre que había sentido antes de dársela, para que al final…

-No te enfades, Piyomon –dijo Sora divertida y muy calmada, como si no le importara que su novio no se hubiera comido lo que ella le había preparado-. En aquel tiempo, no sabía que a Yamato le disgustaba el dulce. Además, él mismo me había preguntado si no me importaba que la comiesen su digimon y su padre.

-Y tú le dijiste que sí –añadió sarcástica, siguiendo en sus trece de que lo que había hecho el rubio Ishida era algo ruin y rastrero.

-Es que después, me pidió que le hiciera algo con chocolate negro, que entonces, no lo compartiría con nadie. Que sería solo suyo.

Terminando con una sonrisa risueña, recordando aquel día como si fuera ayer. Pues era verdad, que Yamato se había sentido algo mal por no poder disfrutar del regalo que le había hecho. Pero él era tan sincero que no podía ocultarle lo que pasaría realmente con aquella tarta tan especial. De hecho, hasta se había sentido algo molesto el tener que renunciar a algo que había sido hecho especialmente para él. Pero claro, no podías obligar a alguien a comer lo que tanto le repugnaba. Era como obligar al típico niño que odiaba las verduras a comérselas y ver su cara de asco, cuando las comía. De esta manera, no podría sentir el cariño que ella le había puesto, sino, a tener un mal sabor de boca y culpa. Fue por eso, que a los pocos segundos, le había pedido que le hiciera algo especialmente para él, siendo el chocolate negro lo único dulce que le gustaba.

Viendo como Sora tenía una mirada de enamorada, hizo que Piyomon olvidase su enfado. Pues era imposible hacerle cambiar de parecer, cuando tenía esa cara de felicidad. Además, su amiga era tan comprensiva, que no era de extrañar que no se molestase de que Gabumon y el padre de Yamato probasen aquella tarta que inicialmente era solo para el rubio.

Bueno, al menos tanto el padre de Yamato como Gabumon habían comido algo delicioso. Sora se había encargado de ponerle todo el cariño y entusiasmo.

Y entonces, de repente, Piyomon sintió algo raro en su interior.

Y un pensamiento comenzó a repetirse una y otra vez en su cabeza.

"Gabumon había comido la tarta tan especial que había preparado Sora"

-Oye, Sora, entonces… -pausando unos instantes antes de proseguir-. Gabumon… ¿Dijiste que él se había comido tu tarta? –preguntó sin pensar. Pero había sido algo de ella, que le había instado a que pronunciara aquellas palabras.

-Sí. Y Hiroaki-san también –le recordó extrañada de porqué le hacía una pregunta repetitiva con una vocecita algo apagada y hasta molesta.

-Ah… Es verdad…

Afirmándolo, como si aquello no la animara suficiente. Algo que llamó muchísimo la atención de Sora.

.

-¿Qué harás de cena, Yamato? –le preguntó Gabumon, sin dejar de observar cómo su amigo cocinaba como si lo llevase en la sangre o como si en otra vida fuese un mega chef.

-Arroz con curry –contestó sin abandonar la mirada de lo que hacía.

Gabumon miró a su compañero, preguntándose que era eso del curry. Pero viendo su concentración y lo motivado que estaba en la cocina, pensó que sería mejor averiguarlo cuando lo comiese. Confiaba en todo lo que Yamato hacía, ya que cada vez que probaba algo suyo, estaba para chuparse los dedos.

-¿Por qué no esperas con Sora y Piyomon en la sala? –le preguntó el rubio, echando la carne y las verduras a una cazuela.

-¿Te molesto aquí? –fue la pregunta rápida y preocupada de Gabumon.

-No, pero tardaré bastante en tener la comida lista.

-A… A mí no me importa esperar… –alegaba Gabumon bastante nervioso.

Tener que estar en la sala junto a Piyomon y Sora sería algo incómodo, ya que no sabría cómo meterse en la conversación, cuando él era bastante tímido, a pesar de la confianza y también por otras razones que le resultaban extrañas. El estar a solas con Yamato sería una buena oportunidad para consultarlas y preguntar qué significaban.

-Entonces –tras dejar que los alimentos se fueran cociendo, se giró para ver a su digimon con una mirada bastante grave-, quiero que aclaremos algo que me tiene dando vueltas la cabeza.

Gabumon tragó saliva. Yamato se había puesto tan serio que daba miedo. Ya lo había visto varias veces con aquel semblante, que cuando ocurría, eran por razones que lo molestaban en extremo, donde él, como amigo fiel digital siempre le prestaba su ayuda y su apoyo, aunque en ocasiones, no fuera lo correcto.

-¿Sientes algo por Piyomon?

Y la pregunta lo cogió tan de sorpresa, de que aquello que Gabumon sentía fuera algo fácil de descubrir.

No pudo darle una respuesta rápida, ya que se puso rojo como un tomate. Sentía que lo habían pillado y la pregunta tan directa lo ponía nervioso.

-No soy imbécil, Gabumon. Desde que pasó ese… "accidente" –buscando la palabra adecuada para definir lo que había pasado-. Tanto Piyomon como tú habéis estado actuando como dos niños pequeños que acaban de descubrir lo que es el contacto con otra persona. O lo que es lo mismo, el amor.

Y la verdad, es que Gabumon se sentía cada vez más sorprendido por cómo su amigo había acertado en todo lo que había pasado desde que era humano. Pero su voz grave y su actitud como si fuera un padre ante el primer novio de su hija era bastante intimidante, donde ni siquiera podía confesarle la verdad.

¿Sentía algo por Piyomon?

No lo sabía.

Solo sabía que desde el… "accidente" era incapaz de mirarla, sin ponerse colorado. Y ya ni digamos cuando habían intentado regresar a su forma original.

-Sora no se ha dado cuenta porque solo piensa en vuestro bienestar y ocuparse de que no os sintáis tristes e incómodos –continuaba Yamato sin apartar sus ojos de un Gabumon que no tenía el valor de encararlo-. Pero ya sabes que yo me fijo en todos los detalles y me he dado cuenta de vuestro extraño comportamiento. Porque lo que tú sientes, no es por simple vergüenza de tener que besaros. Te conozco, Gabumon –acabó sin ningún tapujo en sus palabras.

Todo lo contrario a Gabumon, que la palabra besar lo puso más rojo de lo que ya estaba y a mirar el suelo, donde debido a su tamaño, sentía un ligero vértigo de verse tan alto. Aunque era casi de la misma altura que Yamato, ahora se sentía más pequeñito que él.

Lo escuchó suspirar y cómo se apoyaba sobre la encimera.

-No me malinterpretes, Gabumon. No me importa que sientas algo por Piyomon y tengáis una relación. Pero yo tengo intención de casarme con Sora en un futuro, y lo que suceda entre vosotros, podría ser un problema.

-¿Un… problema…? –y desde luego, lo que Gabumon menos deseaba era que su amigo fuese infeliz por su culpa.

-Yo porque ya lo he aprendido –comenzó el rubio con la mirada puesta sobre la nada, como si estuviera reviviendo un recuerdo muy amargo-, y aunque existen relaciones para siempre, también hay otras que llevan fracaso. Eso a veces, es un error irreparable que en un futuro te acabarás arrepintiendo –acabando con un suspiro pesado.

Allá donde fuera, jamás podría olvidar la situación que tanto le había traumado.

El divorcio de sus padres.

Ellos se habían querido. Pero, debido a la imprudencia de su padre de enfocarse más en su trabajo que en su familia, había hecho que su madre no pudiera seguir con esa clase de vida y le había pedido el divorcio y la custodia de Takeru. Algo que su padre había aceptado sin luchar por mantener a su mujer e hijo pequeño.

Y ahora, era algo que tanto él como ella se arrepentían. Pero eran tan orgullosos que no se animaban a volver a intentarlo y ser la familia que antaño eran.

-¿Estás… Estás intentando decirme… que… que si siento algo… que no diga… nada? –sin entender muy bien sus palabras. Aunque sabía de sobra lo que trataba de decirle, no podía creer que solo porque sus padres fracasasen como pareja, el resto también lo hiciese.

-Solo intento decir que seas honesto y no cometas errores –volviendo a prestar atención a la comida-. El mínimo error puede llevar al desastre.

¿Ser honesto?

Se preguntaba el digimon.

Él siempre era honesto.

Pero era cierto que con el asunto actual, había experimentado cosas que nunca antes había sentido.

No sabría si llamarlo amor.

Aunque Yamato parecía estar afirmándoselo.

¿Sentía algo por Piyomon?

Hasta hace unas horas, ella solo era una amiga con la que tenía un trato especial, porque era la compañera digital de la novia de Yamato. Pero, cómo había dicho Yamato, tras el "accidente" fue cuando algo había nacido.

Eso lo llevaba a volver a preguntarse.

¿Sería amor?

Él no sabía qué era el amor.

Solo conocía la amistad.

Y que ella fuese precisamente Piyomon, la digimon de la novia de su mejor amigo, era cómo Yamato había dicho, un gran problema si cometían un error en su relación.

No quería que por su culpa la relación entre Yamato y Takenouchi se estropeara.

Así que, la única solución que pudo ver era dejarse llevar por la corriente.

Si Piyomon sentía algo por él, pues la correspondería.

Y si no, pues seguirían siendo amigos como antes.

Pues de esa manera, no habría ningún problema para nadie, ¿verdad?

.

A la mañana siguiente, en el mundo digital, los digimons se habían reunido ante la llamada urgente de Patamon, el cual tenía que notificarles algo muy importante.

-¡Gabumon y Piyomon han vuelto a ser digimons! –proclamó el pequeño digimon sin muchos rodeos.

La noticia dejó a todos los digimons con la boca abierta y con ideas muy distintas rondando por su cabeza, sobre el regreso de sus amigos a su forma de siempre.

-¡¿Y cómo lo hicieron?! –preguntó Agumon intrigado.

-No sé –respondió el digimon encogiéndose de hombros-. Takeru recibió hoy una llamada de su hermano, comunicándole que cuando se levantaron, Gabumon y Piyomon volvían a ser digimons.

-¿Se levantaron? –cuestionó Gatomon, donde algo en aquella frase no le encajaba- ¿Quiénes se levantaron?

-Pues Gabumon y Yamato, digo yo –contestó el inocente Patamon.

Gatomon enarcó una ceja. Pues si se refiriese a compañero humano y digimon, entonces la frase se estructuraría de otra manera, no de esa forma, como si hubiese alguien más aparte de Yamato y Gabumon. Fueron segundos después para entender que la amiga de Piyomon había pasado la noche con Yamato. Hikari le había comentado en una ocasión lo que a veces se hacían entre un hombre y una mujer, especialmente cuando se está en edad adolescente. Y dado cómo sus amigos digitales tomaban más prioridad el hecho de que sus amigos volviesen a ser digimon, en vez de la alarma de que dos adolescentes pasasen la noche juntos haciendo cosas indecentes, hizo que murmurase con cierta molestia.

-¡Serán cabezas huecas!

-¡Ohh! ¡Qué poco les ha durado ser humanos! –comentaba Palmon desilusionada. Pues si lograba descubrir cómo convertirse en humana, saber que sería por un corto periodo de tiempo, entonces, no podría aprovechar para ponerse los modelitos geniales que tenía Mimi, y probar aquellos peinados tan geniales, donde a veces el cabello de Mimi brillaba con aquellas estrellitas caídas del cielo (como ella se imaginaba que eran en realidad).

-Parece que el efecto solo dura una noche –opinó Tentomon bastante pensativo-. Creo que debería contárselo a Koushiro-han.

-¡Bah! Tanto escándalo de que por mi culpa se transformaron en humanos, y al día siguiente vuelven a la normalidad –comentaba Veemon sin olvidar cómo el compañero de Gabumon casi lo aniquilaba.

Sin embargo, el hecho de que la humanidad durase poco tiempo en los digimons era un alivio para Hawkmon. Ver cómo Miyako lo había, casi comido con la mirada, había sido bastante aterrador. Aliviante para Ken, tenía que destacar, ya que así no tendría el agobio de su compañera humana. Aunque su amiga le aclarase que lo que sentía por Ken era amor verdadero, el digimon lo ponía en duda cada vez que su compañera humana veía a esos ídolos populares que salían por la tele, por no hablar del amigo americano de la compañera humana de Palmon.

-Pero también, saber que ellos pudieron convertirse en humanos, ¿eso significa que nosotros también podremos serlo? –comentó Gomamon con ganas de saber cómo sería, si fuese humano.

-¡Seguro que yo sería un humano muy guapo! –presumía Armadillomon, recordando su imaginativa forma de digimon gallardo con sonrisa "Profident", antes de transformarse por primera vez en Submarimon.

-Pero, yo sería mucho más guapo que tú –contradecía Veemon, imaginándose tan varonil y tan apuesto, que seguro que Gatomon caería en sus redes.

Pensar en ella, hizo que se la imaginara cómo humana y solo tuvo una imagen de ella, la de Angewomon.

Cuando Gabumon y Piyomon habían aparecido como humanos, habían estado desnudos. Así que si Gatomon se transformaba en humana como Angewomon…

El digimon azulado sufrió un derrame nasal con ese pensamiento, el cual hizo que Woormon se preocupara por él, mientras que Gatomon lo miraba pensando que quizás de entre todos los digimons allí presentes, Veemon era el que más cabeza hueca era.

De pronto, la digimon divisó a lo lejos cómo Gabumon y Piyomon llegaban. Cuando pronunció sus nombres, llamó la atención del resto de sus amigos digitales, que fueron corriendo hacia ellos con intenciones de hacerles miles de preguntas.

Los dos digimons recién llegados lucían casi igual que ayer, después haberse convertido en humanos. Sonrojados y sin poder mirar al frente y mucho menos al que estaba al lado y del que cosas nuevas y desconocidas empezaban a nacer, donde ninguno de los dos podría adivinar qué significaba exactamente.

Gabumon tenía una ligera idea, especialmente tras la conversación mantenida con Yamato. Pero aún así, no sabía qué hacer en esas circunstancias. Y tampoco sabía si Piyomon sentía lo mismo.

Al menos, aquella mañana habían regresado a ser cómo eran.

Algo que en cierta parte los había aliviado.

Sin embargo, el cómo habían regresado…

Cuando sus amigos digitales les dieron alcance, e ignorantes de cómo se sentían, comenzaron a atiborrarlos a incesantes preguntas distintas entre sí que marearían hasta el mismísimo Myotismon.

-¿Cómo habéis vuelto a la normalidad?

-¿Qué se siente siendo humano?

-¿Qué habéis hecho?

-¿Aprovechasteis para nadar como humanos?

-¿Te sacaste fotos con tus nuevos peinados?

-¿La comida sabe mejor siendo humano?

-¿Qué se siente teniendo brazos en vez de alas?

-¿Pasaste frío?

Las preguntas eran tan variadas, algunas un sin sentido, que Gabumon y Piyomon solo tenían cabeza para recordar cómo habían vuelto a la normalidad.

Durante la cena mantenida junto a sus compañeros humanos, todo había sido normal, divertida incluso. Era cómo si su aspecto humano fuese algo natural y de toda la vida. Quizás era debido a Sora, que no dejaba de contar anécdotas de sus antiguas aventuras digitales, añadiendo pensamientos propios sobre lo que opinaba en las distintas ocasiones.

Habían estado charlando y divirtiéndose hasta altas horas de la mañana, por lo que se había decidido que Sora y Piyomon se quedasen a dormir en la casa Ishida. Con el padre fuera y una mentirijilla de por medio a la madre de Sora, no hubo ningún problema.

Yamato y Sora durmieron juntos en la habitación del rubio, y Gabumon y Piyomon en la habitación de invitados, la cual tenía dos camas individuales. Por lo que Yamato le había contado, aquella habitación la usaban más bien su madre y Takeru cuando venían juntos a visitarlo. Eso sí, si su madre venía era cuando su padre estaba fuera trabajando, como si evitase el tener que verle.

Sin embargo, Gabumon y Piyomon se habían visto fuertemente sorprendidos al despertar, al sentir algo poco habitual para ellos como digimons, como típico para los habitantes japoneses.

Un temblor de tierra.

Por lo que Yamato y Sora les habían contado, los terremotos eran algo a lo que, especialmente los japoneses, estaban acostumbrados, así que no les había dado importancia, ya que además, no había sido de mucha magnitud.

Pero para Gabumon y Piyomon, había sido una sorpresa el despertarse al sentir como todo se movía como si alguien los estuviera sacudiendo. Quizás porque el día anterior habían estado peleando contra Alphamon, que pensaron que aquello se trataba de un nuevo y malvado digimon.

Como si estuvieran sincronizados, lo primero en lo que habían pensado era en querer proteger a su respectivo compañero.

Pero…

Eran humanos.

No tenían poderes.

Aún así, eso no significaba que no deseasen protegerles.

Y así, torpes, sin pensar en nada, con el movimiento incesante de las placas tectónicas, donde los dos digimons no estaban acostumbrados tanto a sus formas humanas cómo a aquello que jamás habían presenciado, que habían chocado accidentalmente. Y por culpa de aquel accidente, Piyomon había caído sobre Gabumon y el otro "accidente" que habían tenido el día anterior, se había reproducido, volviendo a ser digimons.

¿Por qué en aquel momento pudieron ser digimons, y no cuando lo habían intentado en su momento?

¿Es que había algo detrás?

La respuesta aunque afirmativa, era algo que todavía debían descubrir. Porque cuando lo hicieran y supieran que sus amigos digitales también podrían convertirse en humanos, el caos se desencadenaría.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Cuando me coge el bloqueo, me siento fatal, porque me digo. Hoy quiero escribir esto para actualizarlo. Y voy escribiendo, escribiendo, y digo: ¡Esto es una mierda! Lo elimino. Quiero volver a escribirlo, pero lo escrito permanece en mi mente, y sin saber cómo darle la vuelta. Vamos, bloqueo total.

A veces necesito relajarme, despejarme, hacer otra cosa y entonces, de la nada viene lo que leéis y es cuando recito mi cita favorita de Picasso: "Si la inspiración llega, que me encuentre trabajando"

Lo único bueno de que tras el bloqueo, es que me siento satisfecha con lo escrito. Muchas veces veis que digo, no me gusta cómo quedó o tal. Y aquí, me gusta cómo lo hice. Una forma de cómo nace un amor, sin saber cómo es para que acabe evolucionando. No sé si me entendisteis pero bueno.

Ahora, cómo veis, Gabu y Piyo no serán los únicos en convertirse en humanos. No será un misterio que también lo hagan Patamon con Gatomon como pareja. Esto deja a Palmon como chica digimon disponible y hasta estoy barajando el poner a Meicoomon. Alguna sugerencia de con qué digimon queréis que la empareje. (Pueden ser digimons ajenos al grupo como Leomon, Ogremon… Ejem…)

'Atori' - BPS - _Begodramon_


End file.
